<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Цзян Чэн by alessie, WTF Modao Dezhurka 2021 (Modao_Dezhurka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710936">Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Цзян Чэн</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie'>alessie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modao_Dezhurka/pseuds/WTF%20Modao%20Dezhurka%202021'>WTF Modao Dezhurka 2021 (Modao_Dezhurka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modao_Dezhurka/pseuds/WTF%20Modao%20Dezhurka%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вэй Усянь всегда говорил Цзян Чэну, что отец лучше к нему относится только потому, что к чужому ребёнку проще проявлять доброту, но Цзян Чэн знал настоящую причину. Вэй Усянь был сыном, о котором отец всегда мечтал: умелым, обаятельным, человеческим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín &amp; Jiāng Fēngmián</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Цзян Чэн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424165">MDZS short fics</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki">nirejseki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чтобы отключить стиль, нажмите кнопку Hide Creator's Style</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="dezhurka">
<p></p><div class="border">
<p></p><div class="messagebody">
<p></p><div class="hidden"><p><span class="header">2021-01-01 в 11:11</span><br/>
</p><p><span class="header1">Гость</span><br/>
</p></div>Вэй Усянь всегда говорил Цзян Чэну, что отец лучше к нему относится только потому, что к чужому ребёнку проще проявлять доброту, но Цзян Чэн знал настоящую причину. Вэй Усянь был сыном, о котором отец всегда мечтал: умелым, обаятельным, человеческим.<p>Не то что Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Во многом Цзян Чэн был сыном своей матери: он унаследовал и её лицо, и её характер. Но кое в чём он был истинным сыном своего отца, эта правда светилась в его глазах, и отец её ненавидел.</p><p>— Не рассказывай отцу про бездонный омут, — сказал Вэй Усяню Цзян Чэн на обратном пути, и тот взглянул на него со странным выражением лица. Он согласился, но конечно же, было уже слишком поздно: Лани попытались воздать должное поведению их обоих, и отец плотно сжал губы и ничего не сказал.</p><p>Позже той ночью Цзян Чэн выбрался из постели и направился к центральной части Пристани Лотоса — к её скрытым тайным комнатам рядом со спальными покоями хозяина ордена. Отец ждал его.</p><p>— Достал? — спросил он, и Цзян Чэн заметил, что он избегает смотреть ему в лицо.</p><p>К этому он тоже привык.</p><p>— Да, я достал ядро, — сказал он и вытащил ком спутанных волос и тёмной энергии размером с кулак, который до этого прятал в рукаве: он незаметно забрал его, пока все были заняты Вэй Усянем и его стремительным спасением. Без сомнения, в ордене Гусу Лань не будут знать, что и думать, когда бездонный омут постепенно исчезнет, неспособный более поддерживать своё существование, но их проблемы не касались Цзян Чэна. — Выйдет хорошая жертва Дедушке.</p><p>— Не называй Его так, — сказал Цзян Фэнмянь, и в его голосе почти мелькнул гнев; он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, явно не собираясь ему поддаваться. — Возможно, мы его потомки, но мы так же и его последователи; это неуважительно.</p><p>Цзян Чэн пожал плечами.</p><p>Он никогда не понимал, почему отец так ненавидит их наследие. Это Дедушкины последователи первыми основали Пристань Лотоса, его священник стал первым главой ордена и первым предложил свою дочь глубинам полноводной реки, чтобы она выносила ребёнка, который лишь частично был человеком; это Дедушка защищал их: это он наполнял их сети рыбой, это он укреплял их духовные силы, это он одарил их властью и богатством.</p><p>Цзян Чэн сомневался, что проблема была в том, как он его называет, — в том, как он велел Цзян Чэну себя называть.</p><p>Если уж на то пошло, проблема была скорее в тяге Цзян Фэнмяня к человечности. Он никогда не входил в воду, он носил одежды с высокими воротниками, будто думал, что иначе люди заметят скрытые жабры, он не позволял себе выходить из себя и приносил жертвы только по необходимости, но не по любви.</p><p>Это бы не понравилось — не нравилось — Дедушке.</p><p>— Пойдём? — предложил Цзян Чэн, когда отец не выказал намерения спускаться. Жертву следовало приносить ночью, между полуночью и рассветом, и им предстоял долгий спуск до места, где спал Дедушка. Он всегда спал, спал веками, пока не придёт пора просыпаться, — единственный истинно бессмертный, невзирая на все их усилия на пути самосовершенствования.</p><p>Отец смерил его взглядом, но кивнул.</p><p>Цзян Чэн улыбался, пока они спускались в Глубины.</p><p>(Когда Вэни пришли к дому Цзян Фэнмяня, Дедушка не защитил его.</p><p>Но когда они пришли к Цзян Чэну...)</p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><p><span class="footer">URL</span></p></div><hr/></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>